<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overachiever by Amee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773042">Overachiever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19'>Amee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Only fluff today</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to "Where do you see us next?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overachiever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There it is 🥰</p><p>I couldn't just NOT give you an epilogue. You deserve to know if they really got to bring a little souvenir from their honeymoon 😉</p><p>I'd like to try something new so if you guys have some requests for Elu, leave it in the comments 😊</p><p>Don't forget to tell me if you enjoyed this 🥰 Thank you guys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts about a weeks after they've came back from Bali. The filming of Polaris has started already but today is one of Eliott's day off and Lucas couldn't be more grateful for it.</p><p>It's Sam who wakes them up that morning, whining as he scratches the blankets, telling them he wants to go out.</p><p>"Fine," Eliott sleepily mumbles as he lets go of Lucas, much to the latter's displeasure. "We'll go out."</p><p>"I'll start making breakfast," the younger man offers in compromise, rubbing his eyes before yawning.</p><p>His husband hums in agreement and Lucas takes a deep breath before sitting up but he immediately regrets his movement when he's hit by a wave of nausea. It must shows on his face as Eliott tenses besides him, sitting up too.</p><p>"Baby?" he worries, rubbing his back as Lucas tries to breathe through his nose. "Baby, what's wrong?"</p><p>"Gonna be sick," is all he gets to say before he feels it coming up his throat.</p><p>Jumping out of bed, Eliott manages to grab the garbage next to the nightstand and spills its content onto the floor before pushing it into Lucas' hands right on time. The younger man empties his stomach, heaving for breath in between each wave of nausea. He holds onto the garbage can until his knuckles turn white. By the end of it, it's no longer vomit but just bile and he feels like he's swallowed a metal grater.</p><p>He's just finished when he feels the mattress dips besides him and a comforting hand rubbing his back.</p><p>"Is it over?" Eliott asks him and Lucas doesn't<br/>
trust his voice so he nods and lets his husband take the can out of his hands and push it aside to clean it later before pulling him in his arms.</p><p>The younger man buries himself into his embrace and closes his eyes, already exhausted. He feels Eliott rubbing his neck with a wet cloth before washing the sweat out of his face, pushing back his hair.</p><p>"Do you want some water?" he offers him and Lucas nods.</p><p>Eliott presses into his hands a glass and Lucas carefully lifts it up to his lips and slowly takes a sip, soothing his raw throat.</p><p>He finishes half ot the glass before giving it back to Eliott. Feeling a little better, he opens his eyes and finds his husband staring at him lovingly.</p><p>"Are you good now?" the older man asks in a gentle tone, stroking his cheek.</p><p>"I'm okay," Lucas answers, his voice hoarse.</p><p>Amusement flashes across Eliott's face as his smile grows into a smirk and he runs his finger around Lucas' eyes.</p><p>"You look like you have a racoon mask now," he teases. "You've got all those little black dots."</p><p>Snorting, Lucas closes his eyes and buries his face into his husband's neck. He knows what those dots are and he knows Eliott knows it too as it's not the first time it happens to him after throwing up. Those are just blood vessels broken by the effort of vomiting.</p><p>"Don't mock me," he whines, trying and failing to hold back his own smile. "I'm sick."</p><p>He feels more than he hears Eliott chuckling as he wraps his arms around him, peppering kisses over his face as he softly rock him from sides to sides.</p><p>Now that dust have settled and that his breath has evened out, Lucas can't help but wonder what could have made him sick? Last night's dinner was good so it couldn't have been that. And it's not like he had been feeling odd lately unless…</p><p>"Do you think…" he starts off, opening his eyes only to find Eliott's already on him.</p><p>They don't need words for this and he can tell just by the excitement radiating off his husband he's thinking exactly the same.</p><p>"That's what I was wondering," Eliott tells him, gently pressing his hand on Lucas' stomach. "You think this could be it?"</p><p>And truth to be told, it is. If it worked in the beginning of their honeymoon, enough time would have passed already for him to start having symptoms. However, he doesn't want to get his hopes up though and be disappointed in a few weeks if they're wrong.</p><p>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves though," he warns him despite covering Eliott's hand with his own and squeezing. "It could be something else."</p><p>"Maybe," his husband admits, nonchalantly shrugging although his grin doesn't falter at all, "but my instinct is telling me we're right."</p><p>Sighing happily, Lucas nods and lays his head on the older man's shoulder.</p><p>"Let's hope your instinct is right."</p><p>***</p><p>The following days work in Eliott's favor as Lucas keeps being sick in the morning all while feeling like a truck ran over him. Only when they pass the one week mark does the younger man finally allows himself to hope. It's still too early to do a test but that doesn't stop him from looking online for any early symptoms of pregnancy he might not know about. Just in case.</p><p>A week later, when he's been sick every day for fourteen days, he has no choice but to conclude he's either pregnant or dying. No other option so after washing his mouth, he takes his phone and with his hands shaking from excitement, he sends a quick message to his husband who left early to get on set on time.</p><p><em>To: Eliott</em> 🦝<br/>
<em>Good morning</em> ❤ <em>I think it's time, do you mind getting me something at the pharmacy on your way home tonight?</em></p><p>Grinning, he doesn't bother waiting for an answer before putting his phone back on the countertop and starting breakfast. That's one of the things he noticed that started happening. No matter how shitty he feels after throwing up or how much his throat hurts, he's still so hungry. He knows it could be just his body's way to remind him he needs to eat but he would rather it be a little someone telling him they're hungry.</p><p>After putting some water to boil to make himself a tea rather than a coffee as he has to have good habits from now, he makes his way to the bedroom and stands on his side in front of the mirror before taking a good look at himself. Having been sick for the last fourteen days, he would have expected to have lost some weight but it's the opposite.</p><p>It's not like it's showing that much but if he focuses on it, he can see the difference. He's still got abs but they're not as defined as they used to be. They're barely visible anymore. Smiling, he puts a hand over his belly and rubs it. He doesn't want to celebrate just yet but if this is it…</p><p>"Hey," he says, hoping he's not just speaking into the empty and that there really is a little someone listening to him. "Are you in there? Because I really hope you are!"</p><p>He lets out a nervous chuckle but his smile widens.</p><p>"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to exist," he confesses, remembering the first time being a carrier hadn't felt like a life sentence to him. "It was years ago! Your Daddy and I had just met but I already knew what we had was something special that it wasn't just a crush. I had fallen in love with him and today I know it was the same for him."</p><p>"It was the morning after we first kissed. We were in my bed, holding each other and he told me he had a question but that he didn't want to scare me. He asked me if I was a carrier and for the first time in my life, I was proud to say that yes, I am. That day, something changed in me. I wasn't ashamed of it anymore. I used to think it was something to be embarrassed about but his reaction proved that I had been wrong all along. And today, now that I'm, hopefully, talking to you, I know it's one of the greatest things I could have asked for."</p><p>He only wishes he could tell that to a 13 years old Lucas who feels like his life just ended. He had been so angry that day. At everyone, at himself, at his parents for making him this way. Sad that he was going to have to wear that sticker of "the gay guy" because he was a carrier so of course people would assume he was gay. Weeks later, he had done some research and had found out that some carriers were dating girls so that didn't necessarily meant he was gay, right?</p><p>How deep into denial he had been back then. He hadn't yet developed his crush on Yann but unlike his best friend or most of the boys in school, he just couldn't find a girl he liked. Some were pretty, yes, but he couldn't picture himself with one.</p><p>"I don't even know if you really exist and yet I love you so much already and I'm never going to stop, okay? No matter who you are or who you love, I'm always going to love you with all of my heart! My baby."</p><p>***</p><p>The next morning, exactly 24 hours later, he finds himself sitting down on the bathroom's floor with Eliott besides him and Sam by their feet as they wait for the two minutes to be over. No matter what's the result going to be, it's going to change their lives forever. If it's negative, they'll start trying even harder and Lucas knows for sure his husband already has a few ideas of what they could do exactly to maximize their chances while if it's positive, then it means they're having a baby.</p><p>Anxiously biting down on the nails of the hand that isn't holding the text, he lays his head on Eliott's shoulder and sighs, letting his eyes drift close. The older man wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.</p><p>"No matter what," he whispers, his lips brushing against the shell of Lucas' ear, "I want you to know that I love you, okay? You're the love of my life and meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me! I love you so fucking much Lucas Lallemant-Demaury."</p><p>"I love you too Eliott Demaury," he tells him right back, nuzzling his husband's neck. "There's no one I would rather raise a family with than you."</p><p>A few seconds later, the timer they had put on his phone rings and he opens his eyes, looking up right into the older man's.</p><p>"Together?" he suggests, feeling like his heart is about to burst out of his chest.</p><p>"Together!" Eliott agrees in, smiling.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, they look down to where Lucas' fist is closed so tightly around the test his knuckles are turning white. Then, he slowly opens his hand, making the result visible. Lucas chokes on a sob while Eliott giggles hysterically, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe this.</p><p>Two lines.</p><p>"We did it!" the older man shouts as tears of joy start rolling down his cheeks and Lucas nods excitedly.</p><p>"We did it!" he repeats, his smile so wide he's sure his cheeks are going to hurt after. "We're having a baby!"</p><p>"A baby!" Eliott agrees, before pulling him into a messy, passionate kiss.</p><p>He immediately slips his tongue into Lucas' mouth while cupping his face with one hand, the other running down his chest until it's protectively resting over his belly where their baby is already slowly growing.</p><p>The younger man feels himself absolutely melting in his husband's hands. This is the absolute best day of his life.</p><p>Feeling their excitement but not fully understanding it, Sam barks and starts scratching their legs, wanting attention too.</p><p>"Did you feel it, buddy?" Eliott asks him after pulling back from the kiss. "Did you know you were getting a little sibling? You could have told us."</p><p>Sam's tail waggles behind him and Lucas lets out a watery chuckle as he puts his own hands next to Eliott's on his belly. They're really doing this. They're having a baby.</p><p>They move to their bedroom where Lucas lays down on his back while Eliott kneels in between his legs, peppering kisses all over his abdomen.</p><p>"Hi baby!" he excitedly greets their child, pressing a kiss right underneath Lucas' belly button. "This is it! You really are in there! I love you so much, you have no idea! You and your Papa, you're the two best things that ever happened to me."</p><p>As his eyes well up with tears, Lucas giggles as he threads his fingers through his husband's hair, gently massaging the scalp.</p><p>"Do you want a boy or a girl?" he wonders.</p><p>But Eliott just shakes his head, looking back up to him.</p><p>"I don't care," he admits with a grin. "As long as they're healthy, I don't care."</p><p>***</p><p>A few weeks later, Lucas finds himself laying down on an examination bed in a clinic with his shirt rolled up over his growing baby bump. He's now properly showing, has been for a while actually, much earlier than he had expected but he doesn't have it in himself to even pretend to be annoyed, especially not with the way Eliott has been eyeing him lately, his eyes so full of love Lucas found himself blushing under his stare.</p><p>"I still can't believe it," his husband whispers into his ear, clutching at his hand besides him as the doctor is finishing up calibrating the scan so they can start up. "It really is our baby in there."</p><p>Lucas can't help but snort, feeling his smile widens as he turns his head to the side to look at the older man.</p><p>"I sure hope it's a baby," he teases, running his free hand through Eliott's hair. "I know you love calling me an hedgehog but I'm not sure how I feel about giving birth to one."</p><p>Whatever Eliott was about to shoot right back dies on his lips when the doctor clears her throat.</p><p>"Everything's ready if you want to make sure it truly is a baby and not an hedgehog," she tells her with a teasing smile.</p><p>Lucas nods and nearly bursts into laughter when he hears his husband's quiet answer, so low he probably didn't mean for him to hear.</p><p>"It could be a raccoon too."</p><p>The next minutes go by insanely slow as Dr. Renaud takes some measurements that are undoubtedly important but that neither he or Eliott can understand. Finally, after what felt like forever but probably was only 10 minutes, she turns to them with a large grin.</p><p>"Ready to see your baby?" she asks them as if it wasn't obvious enough.</p><p>"Absolutely!" Eliott assures, resting his head against Lucas'.</p><p>Then, she zooms in, showing them the inside of Lucas' abdomen. The thing is, the younger man must have looked at dozens of pictures from scans the last few days, wanting to have an idea of what to expect, what it would look like. But what he sees now is now what he was expecting because rather than to have a single looking bean, there's two of them sharing the same space.</p><p>"Is that-" Eliott starts, but his voice breaks as his eyes well up with tears.</p><p>"Twins?" the doctor finishes for him. "Yes. And I can already tell you they're identical."</p><p>Twins. Two babies. Lucas is expecting twins. That explains why he had been so hungry and why he gained more weight than he had expected. There's two of them. Two littles babies he and Eliott created out of their love for each other. They're going to fill up both of their spare rooms in one go.</p><p>"Eliott," he chokes, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. "Eliott! We're having twins!"</p><p>That seems to break his husband out of his trance as he bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter as he crushes his lips onto Lucas' who's helpless to do anything but to kiss him right back.</p><p>"I should have known," the older man teases after pulling back, barely an inch separating their mouths. "You always were a fucking overachiever! I should have known you would give me the two kids we agreed on in one go."</p><p>Giggling, Lucas shakes his head at Eliott and pulls him into another kiss, feeling happier than he ever did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>